Conjunto
by Yeddix
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura? ¿Amistad? *contiene lime*/ -No puedo detenerme, me estás volviendo loco- no podía detenerse, era tarde, en cuanto rosaron labio con labio sabía que –ella- era su perdición/ De una estocada,la hizo suya/ SasuSaku, NejiSaku, NaruSaku, GaaSaku, ShikaSaku, ItaSaku/
1. Pasión (GxS)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Ya lo saben? ¿no?

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura? ¿Amistad?

* * *

**1\. Pasión (GaaSaku)**

* * *

**-Me estas volviendo loco-** ella lo miro con sorpresa impregnada en sus ojos jade

**-Gaara-kun…-** lo miraba con un gran sonrojo

**-Shh… calla mi cerezo-** dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared tomandola de la cintura, y dándole un apasionado y prolongado beso, Sakura intentaba resistirse pero era imposible

_-"si no puedes con ellos úneteles"-_ Pensó mientras sus brazos se aferraban al cuello del kazekage.

_-¡maldita sea!-_ El oji-azul no lo resistiría más así que la levanto de las nalgas mientras la pelirrosa enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo

-**Te deseo**\- susurro la oji-jade completamente extaciada

Esta seria una noche muy larga y calurosa.


	2. Relajación (NxS)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Ya lo saben? ¿no?

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura? ¿Amistad?. Hyuga Neji, frustrado y cansado busca la relajación en un SPA, pero también encontrara pasión con la sexy masajista.

**Advertencia: Lime más explicito que el anterior, solo un poco más**

_Cursiva: Pensamiento_

**Negrita: Dialogo**

Normal: Narración

**Reviews:**

**-NicoleAnimes: Lo sé, amo el GaaSaku, ya tengo otro en mente :)**

**-UchihaMisha: Lo siento, pero fue un drabble, estoy pensando en un one-shot GaaSaku :), más largo y espero que te guste**

**Por lo pronto las dejo que un NejiSaku :)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**2\. Relajación (NejiSaku)**

* * *

Estaba frustrado, realmente frustrado, su trabajo en las empresas Hyuga lo tenían en aprietos, pues pasaban por un mal momento, su hermosa novia Tenten se mostraba últimamente diferente y distante a él, ya no lo soportaba, sabia que tenia ocupaciones en el hospital, pero no era motivo suficiente para descuidarlo tanto.

Entonces recordó que el tarado de Naruto le había dado la dirección y el número de un SPA para hombres, donde encontraría la relajación que necesitaba, así que tomo la tarjeta llamó e hizo una reservación, le dijeron que ese mismo día podía ir, sin pensarlo dos veces subio a su auto en dirección al SPA a encontrar la tranquilidad que ansiaba.

**-Buenas tardes, ¿Tiene usted reservación?-** le pregunto la bella joven de la recepción

**-Así es, a nombre de Hyuga Neji- **respondió

**-Oh, claro su cuarto esta listo- **

**-¿Cuarto?-** Pregunto nervioso

**-Cuarto de masaje, Hyuga-san, ¿Podría tomar asiento un momento? En seguida lo pasamos-** dijo una sonriente joven

**-Hm-** "respondió" tomo asiento, estaba pensando en todas las cosas que le atormentaban. De repente, una joven de larga cabellera roja y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, se sento a lado de él **–Eres apuesto, ¿cuál es tu fantasía al estar en la cama?**

**-Dominar la situación, ya sabes, aunque siempre me ha gustado una sexi colegiala para empezar- **respondió casi sin darse cuenta _-¿Qué mierda he dicho?-_

**-jajaja-** soltó una leve carcajada**\- no te preocupes será nuestro secreto-**se puso de pie y se fue, dejando a un oji-perla muy apenado.

**-Hyuga-san, por aquí, por favor**\- él solo atino a seguirle aún con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y pensando en tontería que había hecho, cuando llegaron la empleada le dio una toalla **–Hyuga-san póngase cómodo en lo que nuestra masajista estrella llega.**

Él asintió y se desvistió, cubriendo su desnudez con una toalla atada a la cintura, se recostó en la cama de masaje, se sentía tenso, de repente oyó ruidos, así que decidió centrase para ver quien era. Era un chica, se quedo estupefacto, era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, la vio de pies a cabeza: piernas largas, largo cabello con un color inusual ¿rosa?, -_espectacular_\- que llegaba hasta su cadera, creía posible que cubría su bien formado trasero no lo había visto, pero con ese cuerpo de infarto seguro lo tenía, subió su vista más, un abdomen plano, una cintura bien definida, unos pechos tan bien proporcionados, grandes y _–mordibles-_ su cara según el se asemejaba a un ángel, hermosos y grandes ojos jade, cuando dejo de admirar su cuerpo vio su vestimenta… era una una _–colegiala- _su fantasia se cumplia,se sonrojo a más no poder _–se vería mejor sin esa molesta ropa- _la pelirrosa solo sonrió.

**-Bienvenido Ne-ji-kun-** su nombre se oía tan bien saliendo de esos hermosos labios rosas, se veían tan apetecibles y _-¿devorarles?_

Solo atino a aclararse la garganta, mientras la -_sexy masajista- _lo acomodaba boca abajo, pasaba sus manos por la espalda de un sonrojado Neji.

**-¿Te gusta la música? Cariño-** pregunto tocando la cabellera del castaño

**-Sí…-**respondió dudoso, la oji-jade mostro una gran sonrisa y puso música suave

**-Empecemos-** dijo mientras se subía en él de una manera tan _–sexy-,_ con las piernas una cada lado de su cintura, comenzó a masajear lenta y según el Hyuga _–deliciosa y ¿excitantemente?_ Su espalda.

**-¿Qué te atormenta ca-ri-ño?-** _¿acaso me quiere volver loco?_

**-No es nada…- **contesto dudoso

**-Vamos, Neji-kun, desahógate-** decía la masajista _–sexy- _mientras el castaño inhalaba las fragancias aromáticas que la joven vertía en su cuerpo. No lo pensó más así que le conto sus penas, y la razón por la que estaba ahí.

**-Ya veo, Neji-kun, lo lamento tanto, pero para eso estoy yo para quitarte toda esa tensión- **dijo de una forma tan _–seductora- _mientras la pelirrosa bajaba de encima de él, el oji-perla no resistió más, se puso de pie y la tomo por la cintura –**eres irresistible-** la sentó en la cama de masaje, abriendo sus piernas para situarse en medio de ellas mientras besaba su cuello de una manera salvaje.

**-Neji-kun, esto no esta bien, yo solo he venido a quitarte las tensiones, y hacer que te sientas cómodo-** dijo gimiendo ante las caricias del joven que ahora estaba subiendo las manos por sus tersas piernas, tocando sus muslos, pasándolos por debajo de su falda tableada, rosando su intimidad, mientras se fundían en un exquisito beso.

**-No puedo detenerme, me estás volviendo loco- **el Hyuga no podía detenerse, era tarde, en cuanto rosaron labio con labio sabía que _–ella- _era su perdición.

Pudo notar que la bella masajista no estaba mucho mejor, pues jadeaba ante las caricias que él le proporcionaba.

**-Entonces…Neji-kun-** Tomo su toalla y se la quito de un solo jalón **–Hazme tu-ya**

La joven quedo atónita ante lo que veía, él deseable hombre que tenía enfrente tenía no solo un bien proporcionado cuerpo, sino también un "paquete" muy _-¿apetecible? _– Cuando lo vio sabía que tenía que tenerlo, ahora lo confirmaba, recordó lo que le dijo Karin –_le gusta tomar el control- _así que siguiendo sus instintos carnales, se dejo llevar y dejo que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, sabía que seria una tarde muy larga,excitantey cansada y la aprovecharía al máximo.

_-Eres mío Neji Hyuga- _

Ese día el oji-perla descubrio que su fantasia habían dejado de ser las colegialas, ahora su ÚNICA fantasia era esa pelirosa con cuerpo de infarto DESNUDA en SUS brazos.


	3. Relajación (la otra cara de la moneda)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Ya lo saben? ¿no?

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura? ¿Amistad?.  
Hyuga Neji, frustrado y cansado busca la relajación en un SPA, pero también encontrara pasión con la sexy masajista.

**Advertencia: Lime más explicito que el anterior, solo un poco más**

_Cursiva: Pensamiento_

**Negrita: Dialogo**

Normal: Narración

**Reviews: **

-**NicoleAnimes**: Ow :3 gracias, espero que te guste este

-**UchihaMisha**: Lo sé, el NaruSaku, lo veo más como una amistad de hermanos, si incluyo algo (si mi cabeza me da para eso) dudo que sea de romance o así. Lo sé Sakura es un personaje, por así decirlo "moldeable" porque le puedes crear un pasado, un pasado tenebroso u culto queda fantástico para un fic, es él único personaje que veo así, sin mencionar que es mi favorito. :DD

Este será la parte narrada por Sakura de **"Relajación"** es por eso que decidí convertirlo en un two-shot, espero que les guste **¡Gracias por leer!** Hoy toca doble capítulo pues es posible que el miércoles no suba, haré lo posible.

* * *

**2.1 Relajación**

**La otra cara de la moneda**

* * *

_-Otro cliente haciendo reservación-_ a veces este trabajo me estresa, mira que trabajar en un SPA que además de masajes y relajación, brinda erotismo, _-¡Jum!-_ no es que me desagrade mi trabajo, es decir solo escucho a mis clientes mientras admiran mi cuerpo, es mejor que un prostíbulo ¿no? _–Esas eran mis palabras de consuelo, al principio era necesidad, ahora es… es extraño._

**-Saku, hay un cliente lo atiendes tú o te vas a casa, es decir tu turno acabo-** dijo la recepcionista del lugar, su nombre es Shizune.

**-Todo depende ¿Quiés es?-**

**-Hyuga Neji-**

**-Umm... ni idea-** dije pensando en quien podría ser

**-Si quieres puedes esperar a que llegue, tú decide- **dijo dándome la espalda

**-Esta bien- **_ese nombre sonaba interesante_-sonreí maliciosamente

Luego de media hora esperando, entro un chico, ojos color perla, larga cabellera castaña, suelta le llegaba debajo de los hombros, el cuerpo de un dios, no se veía muy musculoso, pero si un cuerpo torneado, su cara de seriedad le daba un toque perfecto, mis adentros pedían que ese fuera Neji Hyuga, así que me acerque a Shizune para oír el nombre que le daba, me escondí abajo del escritorio, entre las piernas de ella, mi sonrisa se ensancho demasiado, -_eres mío-_ mire a mi amiga, levantando mi dedo pulgar en señal de que tomaba el trabajo, ella asintió y me fui a preparar.

**-Pelo de chicle ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que tu turno había terminado **

**-Surgió un nuevo "trabajo"-** dije señalando al castaño

**-Es lindo-** dijo sonriéndole a _mi _cliente

**-Remolacha, por favor por favor, ve a hacer tu trabajo-**

**-Esta bien, será interesante…**

**-Te veo en el vestidor- **

Unos minutos después Karin (la remolacha) regreso con la información

**-¿y bien?**

**-Dominar la situación, ya sabes, aunque siempre me ha gustado una sexi colegiala para empezar-** dijo levantando sudedo índice

**-¿Qué?- **¿Enserio ese chico serio había dicho eso?

**-Eso dijo chicle, ten por seguro que te divertirás- **

Yo me empecé a vestir como colegiala, estoy segura que lo impresionaría.

Cuando entre al cuarto, ahí estaba el recostado boca abajo, con una toalla cubriendo su –_acolchonado-_trasero, es raro ver a un hombre que tenga pompis, al oírme entrar, se sentó en la cama de masaje, abrió sus ojos como platos y me observaba detenidamente, de pies a cabeza, sentía que me desnudaba con la mirada, trate de esconder mi sonrojo, quería derretirlo.

**-Bienvenido-** ¿Cómo se supone que dices el nombre de una persona a la que quieres conquistar? **–Ne-ji-kun-** dije deletreándolo de una forma sexi, y agregando el –kun, supongo yo que se oía bien _-¿o me equivoco?,_ me acerque a él, tenía una fragancia deliciosa, me estaban dando ansias de besarlo ahí mismo, lo acomode boca abajo para comenzar con mi trabajo.

Solo se aclaro la garganta, un punto a mi favor _–Shannaro!-_

**-¿Te gusta la música cariño?- **dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabellera

**-Si…-** lo tengo donde lo quería, nervioso, sonreí maliciosamente.

Me monté en él, con mis rodillas apoyadas en la cama, una a cada lado de su cintura, aspira su olor una vez más **-¿Qué te atormenta cariño?-**

**-No es nada…- **contesto dudoso

**-Vamos, Neji-kun, desahógate-** quería que me contara sus penas, quería deshacerlo de sus tensiones.

-**Pues verás, tengo mucha presión en la empresa en que trabajo, todo se esta viniendo abajo y no hemos podio arreglar las cosas-** vertí las fragancias que usábamos para nuestros masajes, se mezclaron con el aroma masculino que él tenía, mis sentidos se inundaron de ese olor, no lo resistiría mucho más.

**-¿Y en el amor?**\- pregunte curiosa _-¿Quién atormentaba a este bombón?, seguro yo no lo haría_

**-Bueno… mi novia tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital, pero sabes, pienso que podría dedicarme más tiempo ¿acaso es mucho pedir?**\- _genial,_ sonreí aún más.

**-Ya veo, Neji-kun, lo lamento tanto, pero para eso estoy yo para quitarte toda esa tensión-** me sentía como una completa descarada, pero _-¿y qué?-_ mejor para mí, me baje de encima de él, lo hize un poco sexy.

**-eres irresistible- **dijo mientras me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en la cama _–perfecto_\- abrió mis piernas de una manera tan necesitada y salvaje, que me encanto, se situó en medio de ellas y empezó a devorar mi cuello.

**-Neji-kun, esto no esta bien, yo solo he venido a quitarte las tensiones, y hacer que te sientas cómodo-** dije tratando de disimular mis gemido y ocultando mi deseo tenía que disimular _-¿no?_**_, _**de repente sentí sus manos subir lentamente por mis piernas, hasta mis muslos, los acaricio tan delicadamente _–Joder!-_ su mano paso por debajo mi falda, rozando mi intimidad por encima de mis diminutas bragas _-¿Acaso no podía penetrarme ya?-_

**-****No puedo detenerme, me estás volviendo loco- **eso era perfecto por que él causaba lo mismo en mí, me estaba volviendo lo-ca y no quería detenerme y menos con las ansias que tenía porque me tomara.

**-Entonces Neji-kun-** estaba extasiada, mi respiración estaba agitada, tome su toalla y la quite de un solo jalón**\- Hazme tu-ya-** en momento al fin había llegado el momento en que mi autocontrol se fue al diablo, quede sorprendida por lo que vi, a parte de ese bien formado cuerpo, tiene ese gran "amiguito_" –me pregunto ¿qué tanto podrá hacer? O ¿qué tan bien sabrá?- _estaba segada por la pasión –_le gusta tomar el control- _recordé mientras sentía sus caricias, sus besos y escuchaba su respiración agitada, definitivamente este es el mejor turno extra de la vida.


	4. La lujuria le gano a la obsesión (IxS)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Ya lo saben? ¿No?

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas

¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura?¿Amistad?

Como la lujuria y el deseo le ganaron a la obsesión _y ¿al amor?_

**Advertencia: Lime más explicito que el anterior, solo un poco más**

_Cursiva: Pensamiento_

**Negrita: Dialogo**

Normal: Narración

**Notas:** Este one-shot, no me ha convencido mucho e.e pero a ver que les parece. :)

* * *

**3\. La lujuria le ganó a la obsesión (¿ItaSaku?)**

* * *

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, estudio en Konoha High School y les contare la historia de como la lujuria y el deseo le ganaron a la obsesión _y ¿al amor?_

Era un día como cualquiera, _-o eso pensé yo-_ soy una de las chicas más populares en el instituto y siempre confesé estar perdidamente enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más genial, más popular y misterioso de todo el Konoha High, nunca me había hecho caso, me había rendido con él, así que decidí ser solo su amiga, su confidente _–seguía "enamorada"-_ pero él solo podía brindarme amistad, hasta que… ese día en el receso, se sentó a lado mío y dijo las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar

**-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-** me quede atónita, jamás lo hubiera imaginado

**-Sí**\- conteste, mejor dicho, grite de la emoción que sentía, tanto esperar valió la pena

Todo entre nosotros iba bien, a mí siempre me invadían los celos, malditas zorras, como se le insinuaban, no era cariñoso, pero si celoso, me hacia sentir bien, pero a veces sentía que algo faltaba.

Todo cambio ese día, ese día en que me invito a su casa a hacer la tarea, íbamos en el mismo grupo a sí que era lógico, aunque… fantasiosamente pensé que haríamos "algo" más, pero no, algo dentro de mí lo deseaba, en verdad lo deseaba, pero él solo me regalo castos besos.

_-¡oh! Tierno, tierno Sasuke-_ mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que me hiciera suya, lo sé me veía tan _–Inocente-_ pero no, realmente no lo era y me sentía mal por ello, ¿cómo podía querer pervertir al chico de mis sueños? –_Maldita sea Sakura, concéntrate, ¡Shannaro!-_

**-Sasuke-kun ¿Dónde esta el baño?**

**-Subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha-** después de nuestra "charla" subí las escaleras para dirigirme al baño, entre sin tocar _–grave error o quizá el ¿mejor?- _

**-Ah- **Mi grito quedo ahogado pues puso sus manos en mi boca, abrazándome por la espalda, no lo podía creer el mismísimo Uchiha Itachi estaba frente a mí, des-nu-do, mis piernas temblaron, estaba segura que el sonrojo estaba en mis mejillas y cierta parte de entre mis piernas decía _–vio-la-lo- _

-**Sakura, ¿estás bien?-** pregunto Sasuke con cierto tono de preocupación

**-Si..si -**alcance a contestar

**-Saku, mi papá necesita que le lleve unos papeles a la empresa, ¿podrías esperar aquí?-** dijo Sasuke con cierta molestia

-**Sí-**dije mientras una idea pervertida cruzaba por mi sucia mente

**-Ya vuelvo-** y se retiro de ahí_\- que oportuno_\- pensé maliciosamente

**-¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta?, Linda**\- dijo con reproche Itachi, pero pude percibir cierta picardía en su tono de voz

_-Maldita sea-_ **Am, etto, yo lo siento**\- lo dije, ni siquiera supe como eso salió de mis labios, mis piernas aún temblaban

**-Eres apetecible querida-** dijo con descaro acorralándome contra la pared y poniendo su dedo índice en mi mentón, alzando mi cabeza para que nuestras miradas chocaran, me estremecí, en su mirada no había más que deseo **–No puedo entender porque estas con Sasuke-chan, sin dudas estarías mejor conmigo- **sonrió ladinamente

**-¿Qué podrías darme tú que él no?**\- conteste sin titubear, su actitud comenzaba a hartarme

**-Hm-** su sonrisa se ensancho –**Lo he visto en tu mirada Sa-ku** _-_ me susurro al oído _–maldición-_ eso solo incrementaba las ganas que tenía de de… -_Maldición._

Sentí como su mano descendía al borde de mis jeans y la iba deslizando lentamente por mi abdomen, como sus dedos rozaban mis bragas, como metía su mano dentro de las mismas, como introducía sus dedos dentro de mi ya húmeda cavidad. Y para ese entonces mi cordura se había ido al diablo, lo bese apasionadamente estaba segada por la lujuria no podía más, aumentaba la velocidad con sus dedos, gemía estrepitosamente, y decidí no quedarme atrás así que lentamente con mis manos acaricie su abdomen, hasta descender a su miembro, lo quería hacer sentir tan bien como el lo hacia conmigo, fue fácil considerando que él estaba desnudo.

Cuando estaba por llegar al clímax, se separo de mí **–Eso y más Saku-** volvió a sonreír –**Deberías bajar Sasuke ya llegó-**

_-Maldición de nuevo- _Antes de salir del baño lo jale hacia mí, lo bese apasionadamente, fui a la puerta, giré para verlo, sonreí con soberbia dejando a un muy confundido Itachi.

Baje rápido, tratando de bajar _–inútilmente_\- mi calentura, me senté en el sillón, tratando de olvidar lo acontecido hace unos momentos.

**-Lo siento Sakura, he vuelto-** dijo con su tono cansado, mi novio, por alguna razón culpabilidad era la última cosa que sentía en ese instante.

**-Esta bien Sasuke-kun**\- le sonreí cálidamente

Pasaron al menos dos horas, seguía pensando en la proposición de Itachi _-¿qué debía hacer?- _Ni siquiera me pude concentrar en la tarea, no pude creer que Sasuke no lo haya notado digo estaba más callada de lo normal.

**-Sasuke-kun, es tarde será mejor que me vaya**

**-Hmp-** "dijo" – **Te acompaño**

**-Pero es noche, te puede pasar algo**

**-Si quieres yo puedo llevarla en coche- **dijo una tercera voz, y ahí estaba Itachi, al final de las escaleras con esa cara de serenidad

**-Si no es molestia-** dijo Sasuke indiferente

**-No lo es-** el Uchiha mayor me volteo a ver, me sonroje, tratando de ocultarlo y a la vez agradecía internamente que fuera él quien me llevara. –**Vámonos-** yo solo asentí, me subí al carro y comenzamos a andar

**-¿Y bien?-** preguntó yendo al grano

-**Hm**\- sonreí con satisfacción

-**Lo tomare como un sí Saku**\- dijo de una forma melosa, mientras detenía el auto en un estacionamiento vacío. Se bajo, abrió la puerta del lado de donde yo iba, me tomo de la mano para sacarme, me acorralo –_de nuevo_\- pero esta vez contra el auto, beso mi cuello de una manera salvaje, mientras que con sus manos estrujaba mis dos pechos –_perfecto_\- gemí

**-Sakura Haruno, eres mía- **sonreí, y me metió a la parte trasera de auto.

Estaba poseída por la lujuria y el deseo, ni me obsesión por Sasuke lograrían detenerme, no señor.


	5. Problemático (SxS)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Ya lo saben? ¿No?

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles y one-shots, de mis parejas favoritas ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Locura? ¿Amistad?

**Uchiha Sakuke:** gran ninja vengador ¿Sometido por la Haruno?

_Cursiva: Pensamiento_

**Negrita: Dialogo**

Normal: Narración

**Reviews:**

**Como siempre a mis dos lectoras que dejan reviews, ****también a las chicas que agregan a favorites y follows,**** muchas gracias, me dan ánimos para continuar :3**

**-NicoleAnimes: Muchas gracias, la verdad me lo pensé mucho para hacerlo two-shot, me alegra que te haya gustado :DD  
Jajaja Oh sexi, sexi Itachi, lo sé es muy, muy am ¿apetecible? Jaja  
Muchas gracias por leer **

**-UchihaMisha: Oh, no te preocupes, al contrario amo que leas mis historias, y es genial que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer ¡! **

**N/A:** Este one shoot es corto, y no tiene, no sé como que no me ha convencido, pero es posible que de aquí saque un SaiSaku

Espero les guste, y espero al rato, poder subir un capítulo más, pues ya es mi último semestre de prepa, y tengo mil trabajos por hacer T_T y es posible que desaparezca un tiempo.

* * *

**4.- Problemático (¿SasuSaku?)**

_El peor enemigo de un hombre esta en su entrepierna._

* * *

Como podían mandar al mismísimo y gran Uchiha Sasuke a aclarar los puntos de la misión de mañana a la casa de Sakura, ELLA tenía la culpa, ¿Por qué mierda había llegado tan tarde de su misión?, ni siquiera sabía donde mierda vivía, le tuvo que pedir instrucciones al baboso de Naruto, ¿él pidiendo instrucciones? Era el colmo, la molesta mota rosa se las iba a pagar, no sabía como pero lo iba a hacer.

Sabía por su compañero de equipo que la oji-jade se había mudado a un departamento, sola, y ahí lo vio, un departamento en el segundo piso, con un balcón, haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninja subió para entrar por la ventana, al abrir levemente la cortina lo vio y escucho.

**-Sai-kun, hoy no, estoy cansada.**

**-Pero feíta, me prometiste que lo haríamos hoy-** El pelinegro la abrazo, tomándola de la cintura

**-Sai… estoy cansada, podría ser mañana-** Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo ladinamente.

**-Esta bien Saku, es una promesa-** Dijo el ex ANBU, besando la frente de la medic-nin como despedida, saliendo del apartamento como la gente normal, por la puerta

_-¿Hacer el qué?, ¿de qué hablan?-_ pensaba un malhumorado Sasuke –_Pero ¡no señor! Sea lo que sea no se los permitiré-_ sin embargo no pudo evitar que su mente pervertida pensara en eso, si ellos iban a hacer "eso" eso rima con -_¿"sexo"? ¿No?- c_uando estaba a punto de entrar por la ventana vio como la kunoichi se deshacía de sus botas ninja.

_-¿Pero qué?- _Mientras lentamente deslizaba su falda rozada por sus piernas largas, dejando ver sus ajustadas licras, cubriendo su _–bien formado trasero-_

_-¿Acaso no lo ha notado?- _Sakura bajo lentamente el sierre de su chaleco rojo, para quedar en una malla que le cubría _–sus proporcionados pechos_-

_-…- _El Uchiha estaba muy entretenido con lo que veía, sintió como la sangre se estancaba en sus mejillas, se le había olvidado el por que estaba ahí y al parecer la pelirrosa no lo había notado.

La oji-jade se recostó en su cama y luego se paro de golpe, sonrió con arrogancia, se puso cerca de la ventana _–mierda me ha descubierto-_ pero ella bajo con delicadeza y muy, muy lentamente sus licras, y el portador del Sharingan sintió que sus pantalones le apretaban, por que justo frente a él estaba su compañera de equipo con unas diminutas bragas.

**-Hmp-** un gruñido se escucho detrás del pelinegro, palideció, se congelosolo y quién sabe como volteo lentamente, _-Maldita sea-_ lo habían pillado estaba tan entretenido y quizás tan excitado que se le había olvidado ocultar su chakra.

**-¿Así que te gusta espiar? Sa-su-ke-kun-** Dijo en un diabólico susurro la Haruno al mismo tiempo en que apretaba sus puños. **– ¡Shanaroo!- **grito la oji-jade, estampando sus puños en la cara del hermano de Itachi, mandándolo a volar al menos unos 30 metros, cuando el se reincorporo sintió una patada en e abdomen con tanta fuerza que se hundió dejando un hueco en la tierra, sabía que su compañera tenia fuerza sobrehumana pero eso, eso era exagerar, después de muchos golpes de una mujer enojada, muy enojada, ya no sentía su cuerpo, sabía que estaba muy herido, pero se lo tenía bien merecido por hacer caso a sus hormonas.

**-Sa-su-ke-kun, a la próxima pide permiso-** susurro la Haruno a su oído, lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo al suelo.

_-"Problemático"-_ Primero le golpea por espiarla y ahora resulta que estaría bien si hubiera pedido permiso.

Ese día el gran UCHIHA SASUKE aprendió dos cosas:

1.- Nunca espíes a las mujeres con fuerza sobrehumana.

2.- Las mujeres son problemáticas.


	6. Él es mío (GxS)

¡Hola! Mis queridas lectoras, antes que nada un enorme disculpa, pues me ausente un buen rato razones: La escuela ): he tenido muchos trabajos finales y mi compu se descompuso quitándome la oportunidad de escribir para ustedes, y si, se me atrofio la inspiración pero… ¡He vuelto! Y con una idea nueva, y más capítulos para este conjunto.

**Reviews:**

**NicoleAnimes**: Amo leer tus reviews, me fascina que me consideres una buena escritora, lamento que no te guste el SasuSaku, era mi pareja favorita, me gusta, pero ¡oh! Amo el GaaSaku aún más (no pasara, lo sé, pero se vale soñar).

**UchihaMisha:** Sí, también amo leer los comentarios que dejas *.* Lo sé le quedaba al vago de Shikamaru xD pero cuando lo escribí quería aplastar un poquito el gran orgullo Uchiha, él siempre se queda con la chica, no esta vez

**Sakuita 01**: Nueva lectora *.* *Se emociona* gracias por leer, ya traje más capítulos, recién salidos de mi cabeza.

* * *

**5\. Él es mío (GxS)**

* * *

**-Sakura, Sakura, ¡SAKURA!-** gritaba a los ocho mil vientos la Hokage

**-¿mmm…?- "**pronuncio" una distraída Sakura

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-** grito

**-Yo etto..nada- **Dijo, y a la vez veía una cabellera roja alejarse de la junta de los kages

**-Aja, toda la vendita junta estuviste como ida, con la mirada perdida-** Dijo viendo al Kazekage alejarse**\- ¡Ah!-**grito señalándola con el dedo índice **-con que es eso Sa-ku-ra, el Kazekage te quita el aliento-**

**-¡no!-**grito aterrorizada la pelirrosa, sabía que era cierto, pero no pensaba admitirlo, y menos con la hokage

**-Ya veo, entonces dejemos que Matsuri te gané al bombón**\- dijo con picardía en la voz, sabía que su alumna era competitiva, y que no se iba a dejar vencer por semejante _fangirl, _Matsuri le caía mal, muy mal a la Senju, se creía la última _coca-cola_*del desierto, lo más guay de lo guay, más de una vez había dicho que las habilidades de la Hokage no se comparan con las suyas _-¡si supiera!-_ se creía mejor que Sakura, y eso _jamás jamás_ pasaría, con todo el odio que la rubia sentía por esa jovenzuela, sabía que ella no podía tocarla nada más porque si, porque podría provocar una guerra entre la Arena y la Hoja, pero un pleito de amores explicaría la exterminación de la alumna de Gaara a manos de Sakura _–Buen plan, buen plan- _

-**¿Qué?-** Sakura se quedo tiesa de solo pensar que la -_presumida_ _zorra del desierto-(_como ella la había bautizado) pudiera ganarle a Gaara, a quien desde tiempo atrás ya le había puesto el ojo  
**-Por supuesto que no,¡ Tsunade-sama!- **Y así una sonrisa maléfica surco los labios de la Godaime

**-¡Pues empecemos!-** Grito una efusiva Tsunade

**-No, sensei, no, lo haré sola**\- Dijo la oji-verde tronado sus nudillos

La Hokage sabía que su alumna solo conseguiría a Gaara, pero ella quería patearle el trasero a la engreída de Matsuri.

**-Esta bien, esta bien- **Dijo agitando la mano quitándole importancia.

En ese momento creyó muy conveniente que la junta fuese en Suna **–Henge-** Dijo haciendo un sello y transformándose en una pequeña Tsunade, corrió por toda la aldea hasta que ahí la encontró.

**-Matsuri-chan, Matsuri-chan-** gritó para que le hicieran caso

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres tú?- **Dijo un tanto arrogante

-**Mi nombre es Yuno-chan, y soy amiga de Sakura-chan-** dijo en un tono tierno y efusivo

**-¡Ah! La perra rosada-** Y le decía así porque le tenia envidia, por ser más fuerte, y porque desde que ella y la Hokage llegaron a Suna el Kazekage no le quitaba la vista de encima a la Haruno.

**-Saku-chan dice que eres la presumida zorra del desierto-** dijo con inocencia que no tenía –**Y que le caes mal por que estás muy cerca de Gaara-kun-** dijo angelical

**-¿Y ella que se cree?-** dijo roja del enojo

-**Se cree la NO-VIA del kazekage-** Dijo parpadeando

**-¡¿Qué?! – **Eso ya era demasiado, ella lo había visto antes que la perra rosada, dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.

**-Hmp-** Una sonrisa malévola se sitio en el rostro de la pequeña "Yuno" Ahora ira a buscarla y Sakura acabara con ella -

/

**-Gaara-kun, tú me gustas, nonono, estos días me enamore de ti, bueno desde antes, bueno aaah-** una pelirrosa iba caminando por la plaza de Suna practicando las líneas que diría al estar frente a Gaara.

-He tú, perra rosada- La Haruno volteo a ver quien osaba llamarla así

**-Matsuri, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** dijo tan altanera como pudo sonar

**-¿Qué que es lo que quiero? Quiero que te vayas, AHORA, no permitiré que me robes lo que es MIO- **Grito, y todos los aldeanos voltearon a verla

Sakura ladeo la cabeza **-¿De qué hablas?-**

**-De Subaku no Gaara, ÉL es mío-** grito como desquiciada, algunos aldeanos se rieron otros tenían una cara de duda

**-Ja, como si el quisiera a una niña débil, habladora, y poco dotada- **y es que sí Haruno Sakura a la edad de 19 años tenía una "pechonalidad" bien dotada casi tanto como la de la Godaime Hokage, al parecer su alumna no solo había heredado sus hablidades.

**-Te reto, si yo gano te vas y te olvidas de él, si tú ganas yo me alejo-**

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Sakura, sabía que Matsuri NO era rival digna de ella, solo era una fangirl que iba detrás de Gaara, si, ella –Matsuri- le recordaba lo que había dejado de ser, lo que ya no quería ser, porque cuando fue genin solo era una niña gritona, pero eso había acabado, ahora ella era la alumna de la Godaime, que incluso la había superado con creces.

**-Esta bien, te veo a las 3, en el campo de entrenamiento 10-**

**-Ahí te veo, cariño**\- dijo la castaña

/

Justo a las 3 llego Sakura al campo de entrenamiento, para su sorpresa ella no era la única, varios aldeanos habían ido, pues habían escuchado el pleito que estas dos tenían, más de uno quería que le dieran su merecido a _la última coca-cola del desierto._

-Lista para la derrota, cariño- llego la altanera de Matsuri

-¡Dale una paliza Sakura!- gritó la Hokage, ella era una de los tantos asistentes al enfrentamiento

La portadora del Byakugo no In miro a la castaña con un poco de ira en los ojos.

El combate termino tan rápido como empezó, Matsuri, había lanzado un kunai que la oji-verde esquivo, y en un movimiento se acerco a su rival y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una patada en el abdomen, que la hizo doblarse de dolor, después un puñetazo en la cara que le mando unos metros lejos, la pobre no podía ponerse de pie, y la Haruno iba a paso lento a por ella, pero una barrera de arena le detuvo el paso **-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- **todos los asistentes ahí presentes desaparecieron tan rápido como pudieron y si, eso incluía a la rubia Senju.

**-Yo, bueno, ella me reto, Kazekage-sama- **Dijo una pelirrosa cabizbaja, ahora si había perdido su oportunidad

**-Matsuri-** gruño el pelirrojo

**-No es justo, que venga a robarme lo que es mío-** contesto adolorida, muy adolorida

**-¿de qué hablas?-** pregunto el ojiverde confundido

**-De usted-** Gaara ladeo la cabeza, sus ideas no se acomodaban ¿estás mujeres habían peleado por él?

**-Gaara-kun, yo lo siento, encerio tú, usted me gusta mucho, no quería arruinarlo, solo quería que la presumida zorra del desierto se alejara de ti- **grito señalando a la castaña

**-Sakura…tú, tú también me gustas- **Subaku no Gaara estaba sonrojado, sonrojado enserio

**-¿Enserio?-** grito la pelirrosa con brillitos en los ojos

**-Si-**

Y un beso leve y amoroso apareció en esta escena, petición de la alumna de la Godaime, se miraron a los ojos y desaparecían en un puf

**-¡Hey! No se olviden de mí-** lloriqueo la castaña en el suelo

**-Parece…pequeña que Sakura es mejor que tú- **Un ruido estruendoso se escucho, "Yuno" había dado un golpe en el suelo, justo a un lado de Matsuri, destrozandolo todo**–No te metas conmigo niñata- **una risita inocente fue compañía del dolor de Matsuri


	7. Hubiera (NxS)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

Hola! me desaparecí, mucho mucho tiempo, hoy vengo con un drabble, espero les guste, tratare de actualizar más más rápido.

* * *

**6\. Hubiera (NxS)**

* * *

Muchos cantos de pájaros se oyeron…

-¡Chidori!, ese es el último Naruto-

-¿Y Sakura-chan…?- pregunto un preocupado rubio

-Fue a terminar con los demás- dijo el azabache

-**Ahhh**, ¡Maldición!- se oyó un grito de preocupación

Todo paso tan rápido, nadie pudo hacer nada…

-**Souja sousai no jutsu***\- grito el enemigo, sin percatarse que tenía la victima equivocada

-Na…ruto- murmuro la peli rosada mientras caía al piso, seguida de aquel ninja

-¡Maldición!- el Uchiha saco su katana, pero era tarde… corto la cabeza del maleante, él sabía que era tarde…

-Sakura…chan- murmuro el ojiazul mientras sostenía a su amiga, a su primer y único amor entre sus brazos

-Lo siento…- dijo la Haruno mientras apretaba la mano del Uzumaki -No fui fuerte como tú- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Ella estará bien?, ¿Verdad?...Sasuke…

Y Sasuke sabía la respuesta, pero como le iba a decir a su casi hermano, que la mujer que amaba…

-Respóndeme...-grito Naruto mientras sostenía en sus brazos a la peli rosada

Sasuke solo agacho la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza

Naruto no sabía que hacer, solo temblaba, ante lo que tenía enfrente…

_**y es que sí**_ a Sakura no se le _**hubiera **_escapado ese espía de la aldea de la hierva,

_**y es que si**_ Naruto no _**hubiese **_estado distraído _**no lo habrían**_ intentado atacar (él era el objetivo y se le tenía que dar muerte al costo que fuera)

Sakura _**no se hubiese tenido**_que poner enfrente del ataque

_**y si**_ el asesino ese no se _**hubiese**_ dejado llevar por la adrenalina de un único intento, Sakura no hubiera tenido que recibir aquella técnica.

_**Pero el hubiera no existe…**_

-Naruto…-Dijo la ojiverde con el poco aliento que le quedaba –Perdóname, me arrepiento tanto…

-¿De qué?- dijo el rubio entre lágrimas

-Prométeme que…que serás feliz- dijo casi sin poder pronunciar

-No no digas eso, te salvaras…- Dijo Naruto casi desconsolado

-Yo…yo te a…- dijo con el último aliento de vida que le quedaba, mientras su cuerpo inerte era sostenido por la persona que amaba, pero Sakura solo se arrepentía de haberlo notado tarde, muy tarde…

* * *

*** Souja sousai no jutsu (Jutsu de sacrificio de serpientes gemelas):**

Esta técnica prohibida es un jutsu olvidado y suicida el cual se realiza mediante la invocación de serpientes, las cuales matan al enemigo como al invocador. Este jutsu se efectúa mediante el cierre de las manos de ellos, cuando se esta en posición el usuario llama a las serpientes de sus mangas, las cuales inyectan (a través de su mordida) un veneno mortal en las 2 personas.

_**Fue mencionada por Anko Mitarashi en el bosque de la muerte en un intento de matar a Orochimaru, yo investigue eso y realmente no se si en eso consiste, pero de que se muere el invocador y el enemigo, si, si pasa. **_

Reviews:

**NicoleAnimes:** Gracias, como siempre un gusto leerte, me ausente mucho (lo sé) pero volvi con nueva historia espero te guste es muy triste, y si a mí me gusta el SasuSaku, pero ya no tanto, estúpido Uchiha ;((( y si el NaruSaku antes no me pasaba xD pero no sé ahora lo amo, gracias por leer y subir esa bonita historia que me dedicaste :3 gracias! Te quedo hermosa

**Gabitha:** Hola! Gracias por leer, :3 jaja lo sé, aplastar el orgullo Uchiha, son tan guapos :3 por que no existen? ): am ShikaSaku … no me sale un fic de ellos, pero juro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para subir uno de ellos, de hecho ya tengo una idea espero te guste, tratare de que sea el próximo.


	8. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? (ShikaxSaku)

Hola! A que ShikaSaku

Les platicare que este shot me ha quedado largo, y diré que me tome tiempo para describir el por que estaban rotos, el por que de lo que son hoy, y creo me extendi, en fin espero que les guste.

Aquí esta el tan anhelado ShikaSaku, como se darán cuenta la actitud de Shikamaru es diferente, pero si no les gusta, me tengo otro bajo la manga, eso si más corto, más romanticón y más problemático y menos lemonesco xD

**Déjenme sus opiniones, me costo un poco escribir sobre la pareja ¿Qué cambiarían? ¿Qué agregarían? ¿Les gustaría una secuela? **

Gracias por sus reviews :3

Kusagakure: Aldea oculta de la hierba

Takigakure: Aldea oculta de la cascada

Tanigakure: Aldea oculta de los Valles

Komogakure: Aldea oculta de las nubes; en el país del Rayo

* * *

**7\. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? **

**(ShikaSaku)**

* * *

La berrinchuda peli rosada del equipo 7, y el flojonazo mayor conocido de Konoha, eran el mejor equipo ANBU, normalmente, los equipos eran de 4 integrantes, pero, juntos, habían demostrado que ellos eran suficientes para esas misiones suicidas, con las estrategias y habilidades de Shikamaru Nara y el apoyo, médico, de fuerza y alguna que otra idea táctica de Sakura Haruno, se daban abasto ellos dos, no necesitaban nada más, incluso el gran Uchiha Sasuke había sentido celos de ellos, ¿cómo era posible? que cumplieran con tanta facilidad, ni siquiera él y su equipo de 3, tenían el prestigio de esos dos.

Asesinos de elite, jóvenes a unos pasos de ser adultos, el Nara y la Haruno tenían cientos de asesinatos a su cargo, ANBU 's con el objetivo de proteger la aldea, tenían la sangre fría, ya NADA podía herirlos.

Por una parte la Haruno, largos años esperando el regreso del Uchiha, cuando al fin se dignaba a aparecer, daba la "maravillosa" noticia de estaba prometido con Karin Uzumaki, ella le había llorado, ella lo había salvado, ¿Qué mierda tenía que hacer para que la amase?, **era tarde**, el había forjado su futuro. Había rechazado a Naruto, cuando quiso aceptarle, **era tarde**, estaba próximo a casarse con Hinata Hyuga. Se dio cuenta que el amor no era para ella, ya había aprendido todo lo que le tenía que aprender a Tsunade Senju, se aventuro a buscar más, y lo encontró, había mantenido arduos entrenamientos con Kakashi Hatake, incluso con Gaara, se había vuelto fuerte, _inquebrantable_, no lloraría más por un amor, ahora sería un ninja dedicado, de elite.

El Nara, a él todo lo problemático le repudiaba, después de la gran guerra ninja, la chica violenta de la que creía estar enamorado, había muerto en batalla, había sido un duro golpe para él, para sus hermanos, ¿Por qué Temari le había dejado cuando al fin comprendía lo que sentía por ella?, después de eso, se refugio en el entrenamiento ¿Quién diría que ese perezoso entrenaba?, había mejorado y con su intelecto logro meterse de ANBU, era problemático, él lo sabía, cada misión era suicida, y podía quedar sin vida, pero no le importo, eso era lo único que le quitaba el dolor de haber perdido a su amada, la adrenalina de cada misión.

Por azares del destino habían quedado juntos, se habían vuelto duros, maquinas de matar, callaban cuando era necesario, hablaban lo necesario.

—Haruno, Nara, hoy tienen una misión— Anko Mitarashi, era la encargada de asignar misiones a los ANBU. Tenía especial admiración por estos dos

—Hai— contestaron al unisonó.

—Sakura, imagino que recordaras la misión en el país de la Ola— pregunto Anko mirándola.

—Así es— De repente…la nostalgia la invadió, aquellos buenos tiempos del equipo 7, aquellos tiempos en que era _inútil _una sonrisa arrogante surgió ya _no lo era._

—Como saben Zabuza Momochi, asesino a Gato, un maldito mafioso con un gran imperio, su muerte no significo que su imperio hubiese caído con él— Dijo mirándolos a ambos, le agradaba que solo hablaran lo necesario. — Su imperio ha crecido estos años, y es una amenaza para Konoha puesto que han sobornado y amenazado a muchas aldeas para atacarnos, lamentablemente, algunos de nuestros infiltrados han descubierto que no solo se trata de eso, si no de obtener los kekkei Genkai de las familias más poderosas de Konoha

—Hyuga y Uchiha— hablo la peli rosa

—Así es—

—Problemático, sería un suicidio raptar a Hinata o Sasuke— menciono Shikamaru

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No es necesario Hanabi también posee el Byakugan y es de la primera línea sucesoria, y para los Uchiha… ¿Acaso no te has enterado que Karin esta en cinta? Sería fácil atacar a una mujer vulnerable. — Dijo la ojiverde, eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, sus amigos ya habían hecho una familia y ella no estaba incluida.

—Etto… si quieren el Kekkei Genkai eso significa que habrá ninjas involucrados ¿No es así? — dijo Shikamaru ¿Para qué los civiles quisieran el secreto de tan poderosas técnicas?

—Ninjas renegados que mueven los hilos desde atrás.

—Desertores de Komogakure, supongo— la Haruno estaba bien enterada de que ellos querían el secreto del Byakugan.

—Bueno realmente no lo sé bien, es por eso que deben encargarse—Dijo con una venita en la frente — bueno, el punto de esta misión es impedir a toda costa que los altos mandos consigan el objetivo, necesitan ir a las aldeas influenciadas y hacerse cargo de esos mafiosos y de los ninjas, tienen que matar para restaurar la paz en esas aldeas.

— ¿Cuántas son? — pregunto el Nara

—Tres, Kusagakure, Takigakure y Tanigakure—

—No representan un gran poder militar para que Konoha no pueda con ellos— la arrogante Sakura habló

—No se trata de eso, se trata de que no se derrame sangre, además es algo diplomático, si libramos a estas aldeas de las manos de estos delincuentes, tendrán que hacer alianzas con Konoha, como agradecimiento es decir— Anko a veces le desesperaba hablar con estos geniecitos.

—Partimos mañana al amanecer— menciono Shikamaru, así junto con Sakura desaparecieron en un Puf

Al día siguiente, ambos habían decidido dividirse, Sakura iría a Kusagakure, Shikamaru a Takigakure y una semana después se verían a las afueras de Tanigakure que era la aldea que les quedaba más lejos.

Confiaban él uno en el otro, sabían que matar a sangre fría era su especialidad, curiosamente sus records de asesinatos eran los más altos en la historia de ANBU.

Sakura había tenido problemas, había sido detectada y tuvo una gran batalla con los mafiosos que aunque no tenían una gran habilidad en combate, eran muy agresivos, salió con algunos rasguños, lo peor fue cuando peleo contra los ninjas de Komogakure, -como ella había sospechado que eran - no eran la gran cosa, simples ninjas alborotadores del país del Rayo, después de sacar a lucir sus grandes habilidades, jutsus de fuego y viento y su gran destreza como ninja médico, cayeron muertos a sus pies. Al final del encuentro fue con los gobernantes de aquella villa, a decirles que estaban en deuda con Konoha, bueno en realidad lo de la alianza, ellos aceptaron, deseando saber quien era su salvador, ella sonrió arrogante bajo su mascara que simulaba un gato y solo se dio media vuelta para su encuentro con Shikamaru, mientras caminaba, los aldeanos miraban su larga cabellera negra ondearse con el viento.

A Shikamaru le resulto más sencillo, usando uso de su intelecto y después de algún tiempo como espía, se dio cuenta que esos idiotas no se conocían muy bien entre ellos, así que uso un simple henge para matar sutilmente, cuando llego la hora de enfrentarse a los ninja, noto que sus técnicas eran de rayo, haciendo correctas las sospechas de Sakura –eran ninjas de Komogakure- con su Kage mane, los puso a pelear entre ellos, cuando hubo acabado de enfrentarlos, él los veía perezosamente desde el techo de una casa, y pensaba que su problemática compañera había hecho uso de fuerza para acabar con ellos, seguro un desastre como ella acostumbraba. Después de cerrar su alianza, se fue sonriendo bajo su mascara de lobo, _problemático_ pensó.

Cuando estuvieron ambos a las afueras de la aldea de los Valles se prepararon para entrar, con la curiosa novedad de que solo un jefe mafioso estaba ahí y misteriosamente sus demás colegas habían muerto a sangre fría, ya no planeaba atacar Konoha, pero si quería seguir con su expansión.

Ambos ninja decidieron atacar a la noche. Todo iría bien ¿Qué podría hacerles ese depravado mafioso? Nada. Estaba solo, sin colegas, queriendo expandirse, y Konoha no iba a permitirlo.

Ya caída la noche, se infiltraron por la ventana, pero la escena que tenían enfrente los dejo tiesos, una señora con larga cabellera, estaba sentada a horcajadas de Ken Matsumoto, su próxima victima, y es que eso no era todo, estaba desnuda, Shikamaru sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, un extraño calor le pasaba por las entrañas, Sakura en cambio se quedo estática, ambos, habían dejado a un lado las relaciones con los demás, ambos se habían abstenido de las relaciones carnales durante tanto tiempo que aquella escena parecía nueva.

—Si, así más— gritaba la señora, mientras saltaba encima de Matsumoto, este a su vez apretaba los perfectos pechos redondos de la pelinegra.

Una retorcida sonrisa surco los labios de la peli rosa, salió de la ventana y con una katana corto la cabeza de la chica, Matsumoto abrió la boca y se quedo paralizado.

—Más— dijo casi en un gemido la ojiverde mientras sostenía la cabeza de la amante de Ken, le veía incrédulo, sentía como su erección había bajado y que estaba dentro de una degollada. Grito lo que sus pulmones pudieron y otra katana le corto el cuello.

—No tenía por que hacer eso, debiste dejarles terminar— un aburrido Shikamaru reprendía a su compañera, que acto tan sádico.

La Haruno lo ignoro y siguió el camino a la posada donde habían decidió quedarse, para después regresar a Konoha.

Mientras estaba acostada, su mente repasaba la escena vivida, se sentía caliente, húmeda, con ganas de sentir el calor de otra persona.

Su compañero no estaba mucho mejor, su amiguito estaba duro, él estaba excitado, no lo creía, cerraba los ojos, le molestaba, y no podía hacer nada, porque en el futón de alado estaba su compañera ¿Qué iba a pensar de él? Trataba de dormir pero le era imposible.

Sakura levanto la vista y noto la angustia en la cara de Shikamaru, sin saber porqué se puso de pie y lo vio, una sonrisa arrogante surco sus labios rosados, ella sabía que esa cara no era otra más que la de no poder follar.

Traviesa, jalo la cobija que tapaba al Nara, y vio el bulto en sus pantalones, él estaba apenado, sonrojado, se puso de pie y trato de articular palabra

—Sa…— pero no le salían, la mirada extraña de ella no se lo permitía

—Shhh— pronuncio ella, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios — Yo me siento igual— y con la mano comenzó a recorrer su pecho, fuerte, su abdomen bien formado, hasta que llego a la orilla de sus pantalones, acaricio con los dedos y lo miro como pidiendo permiso.

Shikamaru no sabía que hacer, se sentía extraño, pero acalorado, y movio su cabeza como asintiendo a la ojiverde.

Los traviesos dedos de la chica, se introdujeron a los pantalones del Nara, acariciando su miembro por encima de los bóxers, un leve gemido escapo de la boca del chico, lo tenia donde quería, empezó a bajar sus pantalones y sus bóxers, con delicadeza, hasta que quedaron en sus tobillos, empezó a acariciar, a mover, a apretar y con una mano empezó a darle a placer, él solo soltaba gemidos, y miraba los ojos de su compañera, ¡maldita! Pensó, y agresivamente bajo los pequeños shorts blancos hasta toparse con las braguitas negras de encaje de las que también se deshizo, introdujo dos dedos a la cavidad de la peli rosa, estaba húmeda y eso le excitaba, ambos gemían, se daban placer mutuo, con las manos, aún estando de pie, ingeniosamente abrió las piernas de la Haruno y esta soltó un gemido fuerte, esa acción la hacia sentir más —Más rápido, más profundo— eran las palabras que se oian, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar —Ahhh! — por parte de los dos, habían llegado al clímax, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, se veían a los ojos, eran cómplices, eran amantes y se sentía bien.

Un beso apasionado por parte de Sakura fue lo siguiente que paso, el Nara estrujaba sus nalgas bien formadas y redondas, fue subiendo, hasta toparse con la molesta playera de tirantes, de la cual se deshizo, una sonrisa arrogante, no llevaba brasier, eso facilitaba su tarea, empezó a estrujar sus pechos, beso su cuello níveo, lamio su clavícula, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, donde con la manos empezó a jugar con ellos, con una mano apretaba uno, con la boca lamia su pezón, eran caricias agresivas y gratificantes lo hacían sentir bien, era como un deshago después de años de abstinencia.

La ojiverde, gemía, una corriente eléctrica la recorría desde su estomago hasta su intimidad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se alejo de los placeres carnales, desde que había sentido el calor de un cuerpo contra el suyo, las habilidosas manos que la recorrían la hacían sentirse en el cielo, sus caricias eran agresivas, llenas de necesidad, y le gustaba, empezaba a mojarse, lo necesitaba dentro, así que de un saltito enrollo sus piernas alrededor de Shikamaru, este la arrincono con la pared mientras saboreaba sus labios, sonteniendola de las nalgas, la llevo hasta el escritorio de la habitación, la sentó ahí y la admiro, con lujuria y deseo impregnados en los ojos, la abrió de piernas y de una sola estocada se introdujo en ella, una y otra vez, más fuerte más rápido, mientras sus cuerpos se aperlaban por el sudor, mientras sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo femenino y su lengua probaba su boca, llegaron al orgasmo, juntos.

A su llegada a Konoha, sus encuentros de placer continuaron, no podían pararlo, habían sido victimas de una droga a la que ya eran adictos.

—_Quizás Sakura Haruno es la mujer más problemática del mundo ninja, pero es buena en la cama._ — Pensó Shikamaru mientras estaba sentado, en su cama, desnudo.

—_Quizás Shikamaru Nara sea un vago sin sentido, pero tiene agiles manos_—Pensó una Sakura adormilada, recostada al otro lado de la cama del Nara.

Reviews:

NicoleAnimes: Gracias por leer :3 arriba el NaruSaku

Gabitha: Si, siento que pasara en el manga o algo así, no se el NaruSaku siempre me sale trágico xD gracias por leer :DD Ya llego, espero te haya gustado

SakuraHime: Perdona si tardo en actualizar pero es problemático, ya sabes sacar nuevas parejas y temas a tratar y estructurar xDD es un embrollo, gracias por leer ) espero te guste este ShikaSaku

Sakuita 01: De hecho, siento que algo así pasara, este hot es para ti xD :3 espero te guste, gracias por leer


	9. Body Paint (SaiSaku)

**8\. Body Paint (SxS)**

* * *

Después de una larga y tortuosa espera de una semana, al fin, la revista "Arte ninja" sacaba su nuevo ejemplar, y quien más que nuestro pálido pintor favorito estaba experimentando una sensación de orgullo, pues cuatro de sus pinturas estaban publicadas en la revista.

Después de ojear la revista, y ver como sus pinturas eran criticadas como las mejores vistas, paso a los siguientes artículos, donde UNO en peculiar llamo su atención.

**E****l ****body paint**

_Es un tipo de arte corporal más, digno de admiración y verdaderamente asombroso._

-Seguido dela imagen de tres mujeres con hermosos dibujos en sus cuerpos.-

Conforme más leía, Sai más ansioso se sentía por poner sus manos y pinceles a trabajar.

_Parte de su éxito está en que __**permite una exposición del cuerpo desnudo**__ que no atenta contra el sentido del pudor que prevalece en algunas culturas._

—Cuerpo, desnudo…— Fue entonces cuando se puso a pensar… —Cuerpo desnudo— un sonrojo surco sus mejillas y sus pensamientos, sus pensamientos estaban en sus compañeras kunoichis…

—Ino…no lo creo, es demasiado rubia y escandalosa— dijo, imaginándose a la Yamanaka, desnuda y gritona, y haciendo miles de preguntas respecto a lo que iba a hacer y sobre si quedaba bien en su piel

—Hinata…demasiado tímida— Ni siquiera pensaría en desnudarse para él, aunque sus intenciones fueran castas.

—Tenten…castaña…perfecta— dijo mientras su dedo índice estaba posado en su mentón —¡Claro!, es demasiado simple… además Neji podría matarme de solo proponerle semejante cosa a su novia—

—Veamos…— dijo dando vueltas a su alrededor, no tenía idea de a quien proponérselo

—Hola, Sai— una pelirrosa lo intercepto en el camino —Mmm…— dijo poniendo un dedo en su mentón

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Sai

—No sabía que pudieras pensar— una sonrisa hermosa se situó en su rostro, era la primera vez que Sai lo notaba, ella era perfecta, su cabello largo y rosado, sus ojos verde jade, como esmeraldas, una sonrisa maliciosa se postro en su rostro, y esta vez no era falsa.

—Sakura…— y entonces pensó, ¿cómo diablos le propones a tu compañera que se desnude ante ti, para hacerle unos garabatos artísticos en su cuerpo? Quizá debería ir a la librería, quizá encontraría un libro con el título de "Cómo proponerle a tu compañera desnudarse para ti"

— ¿Qué pasa Sai? — Él es raro pensó

Y ahí estaba Sai, debatiéndose internamente sobre como proponérselo, y es que si alguien se llegara a enterar…es decir Naruto y Sasuke, la protegen a capa y espada y la celan como si fueran hermanos, Kakashi la quiere como si fuera su padre y Tsunade la trata como hija y él es un simple pintor, guiado por una nueva moda y la ambición de ser proclamado como "El Rey del Body Paint".

—Nada, Sakura— hizo una de esas falsas sonrisas que le salen tan bien y desapareció, dejando a una confundida Sakura.

Usarla a ella como su modelo, seria como una misión suicida, enfrentar a su "extraña familia" y es más ella ¿aceptaría?

Había pasado una semana, y tenían entrenamiento, ahí lo noto, ya estaba a la altura de Sasuke y de Naruto, los nuevos sannin.

Mientras saltaba, esquivaba y atacaba, su pelo se ondulaba por el viendo, sus atributos rebotaban y sus "asentaderas" amortiguaban una que otra caída, ¿cómo no lo había notado? Sakura era una belleza extraña, exótica. Su cabello era brillante, su color como la flor de una cerezo. Sus ojos jade, profundos, brillosos como una esmeralda pulida, y ahí sus emociones se reflejaban, eran como dos ventanas a su alma. Su piel, era nívea, tersa. Su cuerpo, había adquirido unas envidiables curvas. Su sonrisa era hermosa. Lo único que no encajaba era su frentezota, pero no importaba…tanto, lo demás lo compensaba.

_Quizá no era la más bella, quizá nadie la podía considerar bella, pero para el objetivo de su arte ella era de las más hermosas…abstracta_, pensó el joven pintor.

Y entonces el Uchiha lo noto, Sai-copia-barata-del-gran-sasuke-sama estaba acosando a la pelirrosa con la mirada.

—_No en mi turno—_pensó malévolo.

—He tú ¿Qué miras? — Dijo enojado

— ¡Oh! Sasuke-kun, yo… miraba a la fea— Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, al Uchiha solo le salió una gotita de la frente

—Si es tan fea ¿Por qué la miras? — Que tío tan raro era la copia barata, si eso pasaba por la cabezota del peli-negro

—Es que es fea, pero considero que para el arte es bella—

—Explícate— Sí, después de Naruto este tío era el segundo en sacarlo de sus casillas

— ¿Es qué no lo has notado?, sus curvas adquiridas, sus piernas torneadas, sus ojos que son como ventanas a su alma, su cabello del color de un cerezo, su piel tersa y suave— Dijo como si fuera poeta

Y entonces el Uchiha pensó, Saku ya no era una fangirl y era la menos molesta de la comunidad femenina, aunque para él siempre seria molesta, tenía ese afán extraño de protegerla al costo que fuera, porque era como su hermana, porque ella lo salvo, porque la apreciaba en demasía, pero nunca se había puesto a observar su cambio, nunca la había mirado como mujer.

Y ¡mierda! _Si que estaba buena_

Pero sabía que su repentino interés era algo físico no sentimental y no podía arriesgarse a enredarse con ella sin algo sentimental que los uniera, porque él sabía de los sentimientos de ella hacia él.

Al acabar en entrenamientos todos se fueron, excepto Sai quien espero a Sakura para acompañarla a casa

—Sai, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No es obvio?, te espero feita—

Y a Sakura se le hizo la cosa más rara del mundo, pero acepto, él quería algo y no era dinero.

Mientras caminaban al departamento de la chica, silenciosa e incómodamente…

—Feita yo… ¿Cómo le pides un favor artístico a un amigo? — Dijo sonando tan tonto

— ¿Favor artístico?, supongo que explicándole lo que necesitas y para que— Dijo la peli rosa como si fuera lo más obvio

—Ya veo…Sakura, quisiera pedirte un favor, desnúdate para mí—

Y Sakura detuvo el paso, asimilando las palabras de Sai, ¿Qué mierda había dicho?

—Eres un depravado— Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, levanto el puño y justo antes del impacto

—Permíteme explicarte—

Sakura estaba roja, pero no sabía si de enojo o de pena ¿Quién te proponía semejante cosa?

Y entonces cuidadosamente Sai le explico lo de la revista, la nueva moda, su nuevo proyecto y tras cuidadosamente elegir, la escogió a ella.

Sakura estaba roja hasta las orejas, la había elegido a ELLA.

—Eres una extraña belleza, una belleza abstracta

Y eso derramo el vaso de la paciencia de la Haruno

Y Sai salió volando unos cuantos metros.

Y Sakura no sabía si aceptar o ignorar la oferta.

Se fue a su casa, dejando a Sai inconsciente en el piso.

En su departamento se quito sus artilugios ninja, se dio un baño y solo la proposición de Sai rondaba en su cabeza diría que No, si exactamente eso…

Aunque…

Pensándolo bien, se vio el espejo, tenía un buen cuerpo y no le molestaría salir en una revista de arte, además no saldría desnuda, lo estaría pero nadie lo notaria.

Y le cerraría la boca a la insoportable Ino Yamanaka que se mofo de ella un mes entero porque no fue escogida para la revista "Ninjas calurosos", y ella si lo fue. Esto seria un golpe directo al orgullo de la rubia, un chico "guapo", como la Yamanaka solía decir que era Sai, la veria des-nu-da y no solo eso, la quería para expresar su arte y el pelinegro amaba el arte.

Estaba decidida, lo haría y se volvería la reina del body paint.

Al día siguiente iba alegre y decidida.

—Sai…yo etto…lo he pensado y acepto— Dijo sonrojada

—Bien feita, ya tengo el bosquejo, será perfecto

—Sakura-chan— El rubio Uzumaki iba hacia esos dos pero el rubio pudo notar el sonrojo de Sakura ¿Qué tramaba Sai? — ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Su tono era amenazador y atrapo a la Haruno entre sus brazos —Aléjate de ella depravado—

A Sakura le resbalo una gotita ¿Qué? ¿Creía que no podía defenderse sola?

Naruto salió despedido unos 30 metros

— ¡NARUTO!, ¿QUÉ QUIERES? — Apretó sus nudillos y sus huesos crujieron

—Sakura-chan, es solo que la vieja nos busca, una misión— le era difícil pronunciar, después de semejante golpe.

— ¡Ah con que es eso!, vamos— Tomo a Naruto del cuello de suéter y lo arrastro a la torre Hokage — ¡Adiós Sai!

Y ese día la mandaron a una misión junto con Naruto, misión que duro solo unas horas.

— ¡Maldita fea! ¿Dónde se ha metido? — Dijo refunfuñando Sai, en camino a su departamento, toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran

—Oh Hola Sai, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Sabes que vengo de una misión? — Dijo irritada, estaba cansada…

—Es que quiero hacer el body paint hoy o mañana—

—Esta bien…mañana será, ven por mí en la mañana, Kakashi-sensei no nos hará entrenar—

—Pero te bañas feita— Dijo en ese estúpido tono alegre

Justo cuando Sakura iba a golpearlo, escucho algo por la ventana, agudizo sus sentidos y detecto un chakra, pero no era cualquier chakra, era uno que conocía perfectamente, ante esta acción Sai hizo lo mismo.

Una sonrisa zorruna surco los labios de la pelirrosa, le guiño el ojo a Sai y le rogo a kami-sama para que Sai entendiera. Para su buena suerte Sai leyó el libro del "Significado de los guiños"

—Sai-kun, hoy no, estoy cansada—Dijo melosa

Y el pelinegro entendió que debía seguirle la corriente

—Pero feíta, me prometiste que lo haríamos hoy— El pelinegro la abrazo, tomándola de la cintura ¿Quería actuar? Lo haría bien

—Sai… estoy cansada, podría ser mañana—Dijo la peli rosa sonriendo ladinamente, agradecía que él hubiera captado sus intenciones.

—Esta bien Saku, es una promesa—Dijo el ex ANBU, besando la frente de la medic-nin como despedida ¿Lo había hecho bien?, salió del apartamento como la gente normal, por la puerta.

Al día siguiente fue un tanto curioso a su departamento ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Cuál habría sido el destino cruel del gran Sasuke Uchiha por espiar a su compañera de equipo?, cuando llego Sakura lo invito a pasar.

— ¿Comenzamos? — Dijo nerviosa, solo llevaba una bata delgada encima

El oji negro trago saliva, quizá era frío como el hielo, pero era un adolescente con hormonas activas.

De su mochila saco todo lo que necesitaría, ya sabía que haría y esperaba que ella no se pusiera difícil.

Ahora lo que seguía, ¿Él le quitaría la bata? ¿O lo haría ella sola?

Sakura estaba nerviosa sola una vez la habían visto desnuda y fue en la penumbra, así que no contaba, respiro hondo y decidió tomar las riendas, no más timidez.

Se acerco a Sai, respiro cerca de su cuello —Estoy lista— se paro justo enfrente de él y se quito la bata despacio y tortuosamente para la entrepierna del ex ANBU

Sai trago grueso, era por el bien del arte, si eso era.

Pero la perversión se había metido al cuerpo de Sakura y no había marcha atrás.

Lo tiro en el sillón y se sentó encima de él a horcajadas, lo beso apasionadamente, devoro sus labios, bajo al cuello, su respiración se oía acelerada y eso no hacia más que excitar a Sai.

—Espera— la vos del pelinegro sonó más bien como un ronquido

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? —

—Primero deberíamos tener una cita— y es que había leído en un libro que no era buena idea hacerlo con alguien sin tener una cita

— ¿Mañana?

Y Sai no contesto, la hizo a un lado delicadamente —Comencemos— Y sonrió falsamente

Y para la peli rosa más que dolor sentimental fue un golpe a su orgullo. Se enojo pero no dijo nada.

El ex ANBU comenzó a pintar el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Cuando finalizo, tomo una foto para mandarla a su preciada revista, su obra se llamaba "Después de la guerra" era algo grotesco, hasta la oji verde lo noto, pero afloraban los sentimientos y perdidas que se habían tenido durante la anterior guerra.

—Terminamos— Dijo con su típica sonrisa falsa

—Es muy bueno— la peli rosa se miro al espejo

— ¿Sabes?, podríamos considerar esto como una cita artística—

Y los ojos de la chica se iluminaron

Sai la abrazo desde atrás —Me gusta tu belleza abstracta— Y la cara de la Haruno se puso roja, pero no de coraje, de pena. Beso los labios de la fémina — ¿Me besaras con la pintura encima? — Dijo muy cerca de su oído

—Podríamos besarnos en la ducha— Y sonrió, pero esta vez de una forma picara.

Una semana había pasado desde que había enviado la foto, estaba ansioso por el nuevo tomo de la revista.

Y ahí estaba, cuando la abrió se fue directo a la sección:

"_Body paint" _

_A un lado de la foto de Sakura_ estaba el nombre: _"Después de la guerra" _

_Un body, grotesco y sumamente cierto, las secuelas que la que la guerra ninja ha dejado han sido devastadoras, política y económicamente, pero nadie habla de lo que las familias han perdido, seres amados e importantes, miles de vidas han sido arrasadas, miles de personas han quedado devastadas al ver morir a sus seres queridos en el campo de batalla, miles de personas esperando su regreso, un regreso que no pasara. _

_Una completa critica a la guerra, esta pintura es de "Sai" ninja de Konoha que ha visto morir, con la ayuda de su modelo "Sakura Haruno" una bella kunoichi que no hace más que expresar el dolor de muchos. _

Sonrió satisfecho había logrado su objetivo y había obtenido un bonus a Sakura Haruno.

Es una lastima que la felicidad no dure para siempre.

Enfrente de él estaban Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke, curiosos, porque era raro ver una sonrisa sincera en él.

Naruto le arrebato la revista y abrió los ojos grandes como platos, Sasuke miro interesado –curiosamente tenía tres costillas rotas, curiosamente no había ido a una misión, curiosamente fue después de su visita a la peli rosa- y Kakashi se unió, tragaron grueso y el Sharingan giraba en los ojos del Uchiha y del peligris, el rasengan estaba en la mano del Uzumaki, este era su fin. Y es que lo que habían visto no era para menos, era Sakura, con los ojos opacos y tristes, pero eso no era todo, su piel era roja, parecía masacrada, con heridas, miles de ellas, leyeron el articulo de que era un "body paint" pero si era eso, quería decir que Sai la había visto desnuda y la había tocado.

Oh, pobre pobre Sai, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, mierda, hacer arte era peligroso.

* * *

N/A:

1\. Si quieren saber cual fue el destino cruel de Sasuke, revisen el One shot "Problemático" Cx

2\. Perdón por tardar, ya lo tenía y no sabía como concluirlo

3\. Gracias por sus reviews :DD me hacen feliz :3


	10. La chica ideal

-Los personajes son propiedad de MK

-N/A: La historia que conocemos, cambio: No hay masacre Uchiha, Kushina sigue viva.

Gracias a todxs los que me acompañaron a lo largo de este conjunto, concluyendo con este One-shot SxS, tarde mil años, pero la escuela me tuvo atareada, al fin subi!.

* * *

**9\. La chica ideal**

* * *

**5 años**

Esa chica de extraña cabellera rosa siempre lloraba, un día tuvo la oportunidad de verla, tan frágil, tan rota, pero ella se lo había buscado, es decir, estaba entrenado para ser una ninja, no debía dejarse doblegar, por nada, ni nadie.

**7 años**

Un cambio interesante, ya no era la misma mocosa, incluso había recogido su cabello y mostrado esa gran frente causante de sus burlas y humillaciones, quizá algún día, sería una buena ninja.

**9 años**

Retiraba absolutamente todo lo que había pensado ella, era igual de superficial y acosadora a todas, "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" , empalagosa y más preocupada por como lucir para él que por sus habilidades como ninja.

**12 años **

Lo que le faltaba estaba en su equipo, ¿Ahora qué? Mientras él y el idiota de Uzumaki, - que era su mejor amigo- peleaban ella gritaría "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" desde lejos.

Dicho y hecho, así fue, Sakura Haruno sólo lloraba y se lamentaba no podía creer que esa chica patética fuera su compañera de equipo.

Durante los exámenes chunin apareció un enemigo de Konoha, alguien a quien Sasuke no esperaba ver.

—Orochimaru— murmuro

— ¿Oro…orochimaru? — susurro Sakura, ella sabía quien era él, enemigo declarado de Konoha, y especialmente del clan Uchiha, ya una vez había atacado a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, vio a su compañero pelinegro petrificado

—Parece que el gato te devoro la lengua— su enemigo siseo como serpiente

—Debemos huir Sakura— la tomo del brazo dispuesto a irse

—Pero… ¿Naruto? No podemos dejarlo ahí— La pelirrosa miro a su compañero tirado, la serpiente de aquel sujeto había atacado a Naruto y lo había noqueado

—No importa— Y la arrastro, pero ella de un manotazo se soltó

—Un verdadero ninja jamás, me oyes— la chica lo señalo con el dedo —Jamás deja a sus compañeros atrás— respiro hondo como pensando lo que diría a continuación — ¡Sasuke-kun! Naruto no se te parece en nada, es un mete pata sin remedio y puede que a veces sea una molestia pero... ¡Por lo menos él no es un cobarde! — y esas estúpidas palabras de esa débil mujer fueron más que suficiente para darle una gran batalla a Orochimaru y lograr alejarlo sin que él tuviera éxito.

Estaba aturdido, no podía moverse, le dolía todo, escuchaba a otras personas fuera de donde sea que estaba y logro escuchar algo…

—Siempre me he considerado a mí misma un verdadero ninja... Pero eran sólo palabras vacías... ¡Porque Sasuke y Naruto estaban siempre a la cabeza! Pero ahora es mi turno de tomar la iniciativa... ¡Y todos ustedes me puede ver desde el fondo! — por alguna razón sonrío y se desmayo

Cuando despertó le habían dado un paliza, la miro

—Sakura… ¿Quién te ha lastimado? —

—Esto, no es nada…— contesto la chica

Y miro a los tres ninja del sonido, verla así lo descontrolo.

**15 años**

Esa chica seguía siendo molesta ¿Cuándo cambiaria?

Lo que él no sabía es que ella tomaba clases en secreto con Tsunade Senju, la Quinta Hokage.

**18 años**

Los tres eran chunin, no podía explicarse como la rosada lo era, tan débil, tan dependiente, tan frágil.

Él y Uzumaki eran los mejores, a pesar de la muerte del padre del rubio su madre Kushina siempre estaba al tanto de él y su padrino Jiraya lo entrenaba.

En cuanto a él, su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, lo ayudaba a superarse día a día.

Pero la molesta, ella sólo era molesta, aunque era raro últimamente ya no decía el típico "Sasuke-kun" sólo hablaba lo necesario, era extraño.

Estaban en una misión de rango B, estaban perdiendo, él y el rubio tonto daban lo mejor, les habían lanzado una especie de medallón que se incrusto en su piel, reprimiendo su chakra y sus fuerzas, habían quedado atrapados y ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde estaba la chica?

— ¡SHANAROO! — y un fuerte estruendo, escombros tierra invadió el lugar, esa era…

— ¡Sakura- chan! — grito un aliviado rubio, ella sonrió

—Déjenmelo a mí— y después se fue, se oyeron golpes incesantes, salían kunais y shurikens volando, sólo se podía apreciar la sombra de ella esquivando los golpes y armas que le lazaban, los enemigos caían uno a uno paralizado.

—Ahora entiendo— se oyó la voz de Kakashi —Venía a ayudarlos pero veo que no es necesario

— ¿Entender qué Kakashi-sensei? — Dijo el rubio confundido

—El porque Tsunade-sama escogió a nuestra Sakura como su pupila—

Ambos chicos se quedaron sin habla

—En realidad— dijo la chica —Se los debo a ustedes— sonrió nostálgica —Me cansé de verles siempre la espalda, de yo ser siempre la chica en apuros que necesitaba ser protegida, me tarde mucho en alcanzarlos, pero ahora, ahora puedo ir con ustedes, hombro con hombro, ¡Gracias! — abrazo a Kakashi, libero a Naruto y Sasuke y los abrazo fuertemente.

—Sakura-chan—

—Molesta—

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Sasuke-chan— su madre lo recibía en casa —Sabes eh pensado… ¿Porqué no traes a tus amigos a comer a casa?, sólo dime ¿A quién invitaras?

Y pensó, ¿Amigos? Sólo el dobe y quizá Kakashi —Serían sólo dos— dijo sin más

—Ya veo Naruto y… ¿Sakura? — Dijo su madre

—No, Naruto y Kakashi— corrigió él

— ¡Oh! Ya veo— quizá Itachi tenía razón y Sasuke era…

— ¿Sakura-chan no vendrá? — pregunto un pelilargo que entraba a la casa

—Parece que no— contesto una triste mujer —Tenía ganas de conocer a la chica que salvo a mi pequeño— dijo con un suspiro

— ¿Chan? ¿Salvo? — Grito Sasuke con horror — ¿Quién te crees tú para llamarla así? — Dijo viendo a su hermano —Ella no me salvo— dijo girando la cara con un leve sonrojo

—Me creo su sensei y su paciente favorito— Dijo avergonzado el Uchiha mayor —Ella te salvo, debes de admitir, a ti y al cabeza hueca que tienes por amigo

— ¿Sensei? ¿Paciente? — Dijo extrañado

—Sí, Sakura-chan me pidió ayuda en el taijutsu, yo pensé que era algo excesivo con Tsunade era suficiente, créeme— dijo con cara de horror —Hermanito — puso una mano en el hombro del menos y su tono de voz cambio a uno serio — Sakura-chan es muy fuerte, madura y orgullosa, es la clase de mujer que me gusta— Dijo dejando a un perplejo Sasuke y a una sonrojada Mikoto

Sasuke se retiro y quedo sólo con sus pensamientos, ¿Qué se creía esa mentirosa? Es decir desde los 9 años ella proclamaba su amor por él, ¿Cómo es posible que de la nada lo cambiara por su hermano? Admitió haber sido rudo con ella pero —Era por su bien— se justifico, a veces extrañaba un poco la atención que ella le brindaba, pero le agradaba así, madura, discreta y directa. Era la única mujer con la que había compartido muchas cosas, sentimientos, acciones y crecimiento como ninja y como persona ¿Qué sentía en verdad? Lo cierto es que estaba asombrado de la chica que lo había salvado, era la clase de mujer que algún día tendría a su lado, fuerte, valiente, independiente y hermosa…

Toda una noche estuvo pensando.

Al día siguiente bajo a desayunar, cuando todos se había retirado excepto su madre…

—El sábado, a las 3, con tres personas— y se fue sin percatarse que Itachi lo escuchaba

—Al final funciono— le dijo a su madre y esta sonrío cómplice

Desde luego que Mikoto conocía a Sakura había ido más de una vez al barrio Uchiha, como invitada de Itachi, esa chica le caía muy bien, ella la había visto cambiar, recuerda que el primer día que la vio era pesimista pero siempre conservo esa sonrisa de superación y cuando su hijo mayor llevaba a la pelirrosa esta siempre le sonreía, le platicaba cosas y que algún día sería una gran ninja, sabía de su pasado, que estaba sola, pero eso no le impediría nada, sería mejor cada día costara lo que costara, era como su pequeña hija, hasta le agradaba a Fugaku, siempre iba cuando Sasuke no estaba, ella no entendía hasta que le pregunto.

—Seré sincera Mikoto-san, él siempre me hacía sentir mal, pero lo entiendo, sin sus palabras duras quizá yo no intentaría ser mejor. No lo hago por él, me canse de siempre ser la protegida, la débil y si quiero que no se entere es por que quiero darle la sorpresa de que no soy solo una molestia. Sé que él nunca me ha tomado enserio, ni como ninja ni como mujer, pero es hora de cambiar y ya no me va a importar lo que él piense de mí—

Dijo orgullosa, le dio un beso en la mejilla —Me despide de Uchiha-san, por favor, hasta luego y gracias por todo—

—Mujer— repitió la matriarca Uchiha, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke, había planeado todo eso con su hijo mayor para que invitara a la pelirrosa y se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque tenía dudas de los de Sasuke, sabía perfectamente que era la única mujer con que había sostenido una platica que no sólo fueran sus clásicos gruñidos y monosílabos.

Y funciono toda la comida Sasuke la miro atontado, Sakura actuó como si no conociera a Mikoto ni a su esposo (quien también era parte del malévolo plan).

Sasuke no solo estaba viendo lo hermosa que era Sakura si no también la buena relación que tenía con su madre y ¡su padre! Nunca espero eso, Fugaku era rudo y difícil de tratar, nunca espero que ella les cayera bien.

Después de eso se puso a pensar más seriamente lo que sentía por ella e hizo una lista

√ Fuerte

√ Valiente

√ Independiente

√ Hermosa

√ Aceptación de mis padres

√ Buen cuerpo

¿Qué siento yo?

¿Qué siente ella?

Escribió como seria su chica ideal y palomeo lo que ella tenía, lo llenaba todo, el buen cuerpo lo sabía de sobra, una cintura moldeada, un trasero redondito y firme, piernas torneadas, sus pechos, no eran grandes, pero eran perfectos, estaba seguro que cabrían perfectos en sus manos, su piel era pálida pero no en exageración, sus ojos eran unos jades en los que mostraba todas sus emociones, estaba convencido de que si los mirabas bien verías su alma.

Comprendió que no sentía molestia al estar con ella, había madurado, había crecido, y la quería, de verdad la quería, se preocupaba por ella aunque no lo demostrara y la admiraba, cumplía con todas los requisitos que la Señora Uchiha debía tener, si era ella, lleno un espacio más en su lista.

¿Qué siento yo? √ La quiero

Faltaba el más importante, salió de su casa, corrió, lo más que pudo, salto entre los tejados y llego al hospital, buscándola, pregunto por ella en recepción, una vez localizada

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto angustiada

—Sí— dijo seco

—¿Qué cosa? —

—Encontré a la chica, a la ideal, la que quiero como novia, quería decírtelo, eres la única mujer a la que le tengo confianza y aprecio—

—Ah… ya veo— dijo con voz temblorosa, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, la tomo de ambos brazos la miro a los ojos y la beso, fue apasionado y la dejo sin aliento, cuando acabo el beso recargo su frente en la de ella

—Eres tú— y la abrazo, la Haruno quedo asombrada ¿Había escuchado bien? Y lloro de emoción, Sasuke se percato

— ¿Eso es un no? — Dijo como si nada

—Es un sí, sí quiero, Sasuke-kun— y ella lo beso

_Genial, puedo completar mi lista._

¿Qué siente ella? √ Me quiere

**19 años**

Los tres eran jounin y próximamente del escuadrón ANBU, se sentía feliz y completo con su familia, sus amigos, había aprendido a quererlos y apreciaba que Sakura ya no fuera esa chica exasperante, ahora era madura, inquebrantable, se puso a pensar en todo lo que con ella había compartido, en todas las opiniones y criticas que había tenido de ella, quizá su pensamiento de los 7 años era el más acertado, ella era una gran ninja.

**23 años**

— ¿Sakura? — Dijo el Uchiha, estaba recostado en el bosque viendo la noche estrellada junto con la pelirrosa

— ¿Si?— Dijo ella tomando la mano de su novio

— ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? — La chica se sentó soltando la mano del chico, él hizo lo mismo, la miro, ella tenía los ojos llorosos, lo abrazo — ¡SI, SI, SI, Sasuke-kun! — grito con emoción

Nunca se imagino y nunca le paso por su cabeza que esa niña que solía observar y criticar sería la señora Uchiha.


End file.
